psifandomcom-20200214-history
Subconscious
Understanding The Subconcious Mind Think of the subconscious mind as the storage room of everything that is currently not in your conscious mind. The subconscious mind stores all of your previous life experiences, your beliefs, your memories, your skills, all situations you've been through and all images you've ever seen. You can even enter your subconscious with Exomental Projection ability.The best way to understand the subconscious mind is to look at the example of the person who wants to learn how to drive a car. At the beginning he wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with anyone while driving as he would be focusing on the different moves involved. That's because he's still using his conscious mind to drive. But after a while (once the neural connections have been refined to a certain level) this becomes second nature to him allowing his conscious mind more freedom to think freely and dynamically. I will here take the time to explain some ways to "unlocking" it. I'll take some easy way's and some more advanced. I'll start with the easy and then the harder stuff. Everyone has a mind of it's own so I'll take a couple of achievement paths. And you could always edit more ways, all the ways are good ways. :) Training HOW TO DO/PRACTICES' 1. You can start of with meditation. You are told to skip out all the thoughts under a meditation session, not in this session. Now you should just block out the sound of your own "voice" from your thoughts and let your mind just think so deep in the back of the head it'll come up with your own thoughts right before you think them. That is your subconsciousness. That "Silent voice", ask it anything and hear out for the answer. And then start talking to it. 2. One other way is to "create" a face on your subconsciousness, by giving it a name and a personality. This won't make you schizo or anything like that. The subconsciousness have it's own thoughts and it's own desires and goals, so this is quite a good way to start off. First you start by coming up with a name, it will probably give it to you right away, just be sure to listen to your intuition. Then set yourself under stressed situations and when things become hard to handle, ask the name you where given to step in, this will come to a quite more "ice cold" logic state of mind setting. Don't mind if it feels like someone is thinking for you just go with the flow. (I used this way my self, and It's called Hermes or more formally Thoth) 3. Another way is to use sigils and "chaos" magic for unlocking your subconsciousness or you can write down in text in about two languages the wish you want to achieve, and reading it for a couple of 50-100 times so it's sinks deep in. This is an "override" system as the same you use to study for a test. (This following are to be the hardest way, because you will need to put your trust in someone else) 4. Or you could let me know you are in need of help and I'll personally attend your need. This is what I do on my seminaries and why I am successful with them. I have the "power" to grasp into one's soul and then reprogram it myself. I don't take money for this action and I never will, and I have never and will never abuse this ability to make someone think like me. I am of the belief that we all are connected to the same "consciousness" and the more perspectives a mind can have, the better. And if you don't trust me, discard your disbeliefs and just test it out. You won't be disappointed. I've been doing this for 6 years now so I know what I am doing. And no I don't have the need to come to you, I can do this everywhere. Well I'll give more info on that if someone ask me about it. Note: The less active your conscious mind the easier it is to communicate with the subconscious. This why shifting your consciousness from the beta state to the lower alpha/theta states is advised before engaging in any subconscious practices. Category:Miscellaneous